Parts of an Information Technology (IT) infrastructure, such as servers or network elements, may periodically cause errors or may fail. In existing systems, IT support personnel may use a certain fault finding process to discover a root cause of the issue. This fault finding process may involve, for example, looking at successive nodes in a network until the faulty node is found. However, in many instances, this may be an inefficient and/or time consuming method for finding the root cause of an issue.